Software applications for editing and/or laying out objects in a composition often have a concept of layers. For some users (e.g., graphic artists, layout editors, film makers, or other professional users), the number of layers is sometimes in the hundreds or thousands. Although there are benefits to working with layers (e.g., allows precise control over objects in a composition), it would be desirable if improved techniques and/or interfaces for working with layers were created, and in particular for a large number of layers.